A desk top induction heater is provided peripherally with a heat radiating device. As a result, the heat generated by the induction heater can be easily radiated. However, an induction cooker is generally housed in a kitchen cabinet, with only the receiving plate and the operation plate being exposed. As a result, the heat radiating device should not be disposed in the side or the bottom of the induction cooker. In addition, if the air exhausting port faces upwards, it is very likely that the spill of the cooking liquid can enter the interior of the induction cooker to cause the breakdown of the component parts of the induction cooker.